Nami x kid
by Fanficlover2416
Summary: Ok so there isnt many kid x nami ships so i made one myself..Nami's going to the new world highschool and her friends are going to the new world college since shes the youngest of the group and cant go to the college yet so she'll go to the closest high schol but what will she find along her journy away from her friend's? Maybe a sexy red head that she could fall in love with?


Ok so this is my first fanfic like ever so yeah please don't kill me …... Anyways i hope you guys can enjoy it and it would be so helpful if you can give me some ideas maybe just help me out and tell me what i can fix in the writing so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece All the characters belong to oda

On their last day at the grandline middle school/high school together nami and her friends threw a big party namj was the youngest of the group so she was celebrating her friends off to the new world college and her friends celebrating her off to the new world high school wich she got accepted in so she can stay closer to her friends.

The day after the party

" HEY NAMI WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH CLOTHES and where do you need me to put it?" zoro yelled as he was struggling up the stairs with three boxes.

"Ummmm once you reached my dorm just go into the small hallway and take a left my bedrooms in there just set it on the bed thanks" nami said as she was heading up the stairs with a box of her own.

"NAMI WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BEDROOM AGAIN?!" zoro yelled as he was lost in her dorm already

"Idiot" she whispered under her breath

"Sanji would you mind and help and zoro out pleaseee" she said all cutesie so he would agree right away

"ANYTHINGGG FOR MYY NAMIIINSWANNNNNNN" sanji said with heart eyes

"Ayeee moss head don't you know left from right" as he was lighting a cigarette

"Do you want to fight love cook" zoro with his hand on his sword ready to fight.

"Cut it out you two" as robin looked at them in the hallway.

"Hey nami where do you want me to place all the pictures" robin said with a smiled at her holding up a picture of them at a theme park.

"Just place them right there in the empty shelf of the book shelf."she said with a bright smile as she saw the picture.

"Hey nami hey nami hey nami what can i do to help" luffy asked practically jumping up and down with as much energy as a kid.

"Ummmmm you cannnnn guard theee COUCH" she told him trying to occupy his little mind with something.

"Guard the couch that seems pretty boring to me" as he stared picking his nose.

"Ummm no it's not the most important job becauseeeee ummm _**aww crap what can i tell him think think ….i got IT!**_ You make sure nobody sits down until were done packing" _**and i don't need you breaking and more of my good plates or cups.**_ As she looked at the pile of broken dishes. Than she was brought out of thought as she heard chopper " nami i'm going to put you medical supplies in the bathroom ok and i got you so more cause you never know when you need them"

" Oh ok thanks a bunch chopper, that's really going to help me out" she told him from the kitchen putting more dishes away

"YoHohoho nami where can i put your panties"

"BROOK WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY UNDERWEAR" as a she slapped the skeletons head.

"You guys a little help here hahahahah" usopp asked nervously as he was carrying a giant box full of things that she needed

"Huh oh yeah sure usop, sorry i didn't see you needed help." she said as she started rushing over to help the man with curly

"Just put it down right over here" she told him as they sat the box down next to her kitchen

As usopp was wiping sweat of his forehead he asked " Isn't your dorm small for well being a dorm"

"Well usop it is only a high school dorm so i wouldn't expect much from it." robin answered as she was getting up off the ground.

"still only if its a high school dorm it should be more SUPERR" franky yelled the last word like always.

"Yeah and aren't you suppose to get a roommate or something" sanji asked walking back into the living room with a certain green haired man behind him.

"Well the school board asked me if i wanted a roommate but they told me they'll have to choose who i room with and i didn't want to live with a complete stranger so i passed up so they gave me this dorm but apparently if you room you get dorm 3xs this size, well thats what law told me anyway" nami explained as she relieved luffy from his couch duty so she could sit down and rest.

" oh yeah huh i forgot law still goes to new world high school" as robin was walking over to the couch nami sat on.

" yeah well he's a senior already so we won't have many classes together but he told me jrs and seniors share homerooms so well more than likely share that class" _**i hope cause i don't want want to be alone for my first day.**_

"Hey nami are we done packing" zoro asked her as he walked over to the couch and plopped down right in front of it.

"Yep we're all done here, and thank you guys so much for the help" as she started thanking everyone with that beautiful bright smile of hers.

"No problem nami i mean we're friends right it's the last thing we could do" chopper told her as he was walking out the bathroom

"Sanji i want meat" luffy boomed as his stomach started growling

"Yeah i'm hungry too even tho i have no stomach yohohoho" brook said making everyone laugh.

"alright alright just wait everyone i'll make something right now but ladies eat first."

"That's not fair" luffy said under his breath as he jumped over to the kitchen to see what he was making

"Ayee nami do you have any beer"

"Or cola" franky and zoro asked.

"Ummm no actually i don't but i can run to the store to get some, but i need someone to go with me to get the beer."

" i'll go with you nami" usopp said as he was getting up to get his keys.

" hey do you think i can tag along with you guys" chopper just wanted to get his cotton candy and some more sweets along the way

"Yeah sure chopper why not?" looking at a mirror making sure she looked good enough to walk out the house

"Heyy nami hey nami hey hey"

 _ **I swear why do i chose such annoying friends…**_

"Yes luffy" rubbing her temples knowing she was going to get a headache.

"Can i come please nami please i wanna go namiiiii"

 _ **I'm going to kill him i swear i'm going to kill luffy.**_

"No luffy you can't ok"

"But namiiiiiiii"

"LUFFY YOU CAN'T COME" as she turned around and karate chopped the back of his head

"Nami why are you so mean" as three bumps grew on his head

"Robin can you make sure these IDIOTS don't destroy my new dorm please" as she was heading out the door with usopp and chopper in front of her.

"Ok nami i will" as she was giggling at the redheads temper.

"Ayee nami who you calling an id-" as zoro was cut off by a door slamming

 **AT THE STORE**

"Ok so usopp go get the cola chopper you get the snacks and i'll get the beer."

"Wait nami why doesn't usopp get the beer that's what he came for right?"

"Umm because last time we asked usopp to get the beer it was the nastiest thing we ever drank i'm not even sure it was beer."

"Oh ok."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE" as usopp was trying to show he was here.

"ok let's go get what we came for."...

 _ **Hmmmm should i bring a second pack i mean one pack has 24 but zoro's there and it is saturday yeah i'll bring two 24 packs.**_

nami grabbed the second pack and placed it on top of the first one as she started walking over to the cash register she bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you goi-"

"I'm sorry in a rush" as nami started running to the cash register.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO"

"kid just let it go she gone know"

Killer told kid so he could calm down.

"No i can't just forget about what the hell who does she think she even is? Did you get a look at her? Cuz all i saw was orange hair." as he was trying to remember what she look like just in case he ever saw her.

"No kid just leave it alright and let's get what we came here for ok."

"Alright yeah whatever" as he was grabbing a 24 pack of beer.

"Do you think that cash register chick is here?" as killer starts walking towards the checkout section

"I don't know probably" as he followed right behind him.

"HURRY HURRY HURRY USOPP LIKE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" as nami was pacing back and forth trying to get usopp to hurry.

"Alright alright ok we're done we're leaving but why in such a rush."

"Yeah nami what's wrong" chopper asked her as she was pushing them out the store.

"Just once we get in the car i'll tell you ok."

As they started running to the car.

"Ok kid you can get the beer but YOU can't tell know one and you have to give me a call some time." as the blonde cash register worker winked at kid

"Yeah babe don't worry that stays between me and you just give me your number so i can give you a call"as he winked back her flirting with her so he can buy the beer.

"Ok i'll give you a call but that will be 23 dollars and 57 cents"as she starts to write her number on a piece of paper.

"What the hell killer have you seen my wall- THAT BITCH!" as kid searches for his wallet in his pockets and looks around maybe to see if he dropped it

"What are you talking about kid?"

"THAT GIRL THAT BUMPED INTO ME STOLE MY DAMN WALLET"

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in the car or dropped it somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure THAT WRETCH STOLE IT KILLER!" as he looked a killer for asking such a dumb question.

"Ok ok i'll pay for it ok calm down just get a new one how much money did you have in it anyways?

"I had 8 FUCKING HUNDRED DOLLARS oh if i ever find that girl she's dead."as he starts to walk out leaving the store pissed as hell and leaving killer to pay for it all.

"So nami now that we're in the car what made you rush so much" as usopp was slowing down at a red light.

"Yeah nami" chopper chimned in.

"8 hundred dollars" as she was taking the money out the wallet with dollar signs for eyes.

"Omg nami where did you get ALL that money?" usopp asked her already knowing the answer.

"Lets just thank someone named _eustass captain kid_." as she dropped the empty wallet out the window.

I hope it was alright but just hang in there with me ok ill get better. But how was it so far anything i can work on?


End file.
